1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color video cameras and more particularly to color video cameras intended to improve color reproducibility of chromatic colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known various types of solid-state color video cameras as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 64-73881, etc. FIG. 1 (formed of FIGS. 1A and 1B drawn on two sheets of drawings so as to permit the use of a suitably large scale) is a circuit diagram illustrating an example of the conventional solid-state color video cameras.
Referring to FIG. 1, the color video camera includes a solid state image pickup device, for example, charge-coupled device (CCD) 1, a preamplifier 2, a correlated double sampling (CDS) circuit 3, an automatic gain controller (AGC) 4, sample-and-hold (S/H) circuits 5a and 5b for deriving particular chrominance signals S1 and S2 from an output signal of the AGC 4, respectively, adders 6, 8, a subtracter 7, one-horizontal period delay circuits 11 to 13, a white balance circuit 15, and a color temperature detector 16. The adders and subtracter add and subtract the chrominance signals S1 and S2 from the S/H circuits 5a and 5b to generate chrominance signals C.sub.0 and C.sub.1 and a luminance signal Y.sub.01. In general, in order to obtain primary color signals R, G and B by providing color filters with such color coding as shown in FIG. 2 on a surface of a solid state image pickup device mounted on a single plate, adding and subtrating operations among one chrominance signal and other chrominance signals are required. The color coding shown in FIG. 2 has a color filter of an even number scanning line which is constituted by a repetitive pattern of four pixels having a magenta.multidot.green portion disposed to a lateral direction and a yellow.multidot.cyan portion disposed beneath the magenta.multidot.green portion in parallel therewith, and a color filter of an odd number scanning line which is constituted by a repetitive pattern of four pixels having a green.multidot.magenta portion disposed to a lateral direction and a yellow.multidot.cyan portion disposed beneath the green.multidot.magenta portion in parallel therewith. When using such a color coding as shown in FIG. 2, for example, a chrominance signals C.sub.0 and C.sub.1 and the luminance signal Y.sub.01 are obtained by the following equations EQU Y.sub.01 =Ye+Cy+Mg+G EQU C.sub.0 =(Ye+Mg)-(Cy+G) EQU C.sub.1 =-{(Ye+G)-(Cy+Mg)}
Thus obtained respective signals C.sub.0, C.sub.1 and Y.sub.01 are processed in accordance with an operation equation, for example, the following equation by a primary color separator 14 to thereby obtain the primary color signals R, G and B. EQU R=C.sub.0 +.alpha.(Y.sub.01 -C.sub.1) EQU G=Y.sub.01 -C.sub.0 -C.sub.1 EQU B=C.sub.1 +.beta.(Y.sub.01 -C.sub.0)
Now, when performing the adding and subtracting operations for obtaining the signals C.sub.0, C.sub.1 and Y.sub.01 applied to the primary signal separator 14 the, addend, summand, subtrahend and minuend required for these operations can not be applied simultaneously to the adders and subtracter as signals from the solid state image pickup element side. Thus, the signals of the present horizontal period and the signals of a preceding horizontal period are required to be applied to the adders and subtracter simultaneously by using the line correlation when performing the adding and subtracting operations. To this end, the one-horizontal period delay circuits 11 to 13 are provided in order to provide the signal of the preceding horizontal period simultaneously with the signals of the present horizontal period to the adders and subtracter.
The color temperature detector 16 receives signals, e.g., the primary color signals R, G and B outputted from the primary color separator 14 to discriminate the chrominance signal of an object or video source, thereby controlling the white balance circuit 15 on the basis of the result of the discrimination in a manner that the white balance is adjusted by controlling a gain of a two primary color system, i.e., red R and blue B.
The color video camera further includes a color difference matrix 17 for obtaining color difference signals R-Y and B-Y from the primary color signals R, G and B, a modulator 18 for modulating and superimposing the color difference signals R-Y and B-Y, and a chrominance signal suppressing circuit 19 for suppressing the chrominance signal outputted from the modulator 18. The suppressing circuit 19 is formed by a gain controllable amplifier for suppressing the color signal in accordance with a vertical edge detection signal. The vertical edge detection signal is obtained by adding an output signal from the CDS circuit 3 to an output signal from a vertical aperture correction circuit 10 at an adding circuit 9. Namely, since the vertical aperture correction circuit 10 emphasizes the aperture in the vertical direction, the vertical edge can be detected by using these output signals from the circuits 3 and 10 to thereby suppress the chrominance signal. The color video camera still further includes a delay circuit (DL) 20 for preparing a signal being delayed by one horizontal period (1H period), a low pass filter (LPF) 21, an adder 22, a band pass filter 23, an adder 24 for adding chrominance signals, luminance signal and synchronous signal, a gamma(.gamma.) correction circuit 25 for performing the .gamma. correction for a signal system of the luminance signal, an 1-H delay circuit IHDL) 26 for delaying the .gamma.-corrected signal by one horizontal period, a low-pass filter (LPF) 27, an adder 28, a horizontal aperture correction circuit 29, an adder 30 for preparing the luminance signal, and a white clip setup sync circuit 31 for adding a white clip and sync signal etc. to the luminance signal to apply the added signal to the adder 24 which in turn outputs an NTSC color video signal.
In the conventional color video camera, color temperature information detected by the color temperature detector 16 has been used only for adjusting the white balance. The white balance adjustment is performed so as to reproduce a white object as a white image by adjusting gains of a signal system of the three primary colors R, G and B in accordance with a change in light radiated on the object, that is a, change in a light source (video source). However, the reproducibility of an object can be improved by the white balance adjustment only as to achromatic colors but not chromatic colors, the reason of which will be explained below in detail with reference to FIGS. 3A to 3C.
FIGS. 3A to 3C illustrate spectrum response (spectral characteristics) of the color video camera at respective stages, wherein FIG. 3A illustrates a relation between a relative response and a wavelength of each of the chrominance signals passed as to respective color filters Mg, G, Ye and Cy, FIG. 3B a relation between a relative response and a wavelength of each of the luminance signal Y and the chrominance signals C.sub.1 and C.sub.0, and FIG. 3C a relation between a relative response and a wavelength of each of the primary color signals R, G and B.
Now, there is no problem when the color of the video source is quite white or similar thereto, but there is some problem when it is reddish or bluish on the contrary. Namely, if it is exemplified that the color of the light source is reddish, it is such a case that the electrical illumination of a site of a wedding reception, etc. is dark and the site is illuminated by candlelight. In this case, the candlelight is used as a video source and so the color of the light source becomes strongly reddish to decrease the color temperature remarkably. Therefore, when the cameraman takes a picture by the color video camera in this condition, the spectrum response of the magenta Mg will be changed as shown by a two-dot chain line in FIG. 3A since the red component of the light source increases. Namely, among two peaks of the spectrum curve of the magenta Mg, one peak of which wavelength is shorter seems to become lower and the other peak of which wavelength is longer seems to become higher. This is because the spectrum response of the magenta Mg of the color filter is not changed actually, but the spectrum response of the magenta Mg seems to be changed equivalently since the color of the video source is slightly shifted to the red side in such a tendency that a signal level of red becomes higher and that of blue becomes lower. Thus, the spectrum response of the signals C.sub.0, C.sub.1, B and G seem to be changed as shown by two-dot chain lines in FIGS. 3B and 3C.
On the contrary, when the color of the video source is bluish, among two peaks of the spectrum response of the magenta Mg, one peak of which wavelength is shorter seems to become higher and the other peak of which wavelength is longer seems to become lower.
Namely, such phenomenon that the spectrum response seems to be changed equivalently by the change of the color temperature means that the color reproduction of chromatic colors can not be performed correctly. In other words, the color reproducibility of chromatic colors is degraded when the color temperature of the video source changes, which is not preferable in a photographing operation by a color video camera.